


The Park Heist

by PaperclippedMime



Series: Beyblade Short Stories [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperclippedMime/pseuds/PaperclippedMime
Summary: After a night of drinking out on the town, Sergei and Boris end up goofing around a deserted park. But when a pretend play game almost turns disastrous, a near-accident becomes an opportunity for a confession. Will they be able to take the leap of faith and find out if this romance is real, or will it all turn out to be just make belief in their own heads? (Spoiler alert: they do, and it is real.)Based on a prompt: "Drunk Confessions"
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov/Sergei Petrov | Spencer Petrov
Series: Beyblade Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Park Heist

**Author's Note:**

> "Seryi" and "Borya" are, respectively, common nicknames for "Sergei" and "Boris" in Russian.

“Look at me, Seryi! I can fly!”

“Borya, get your ass down from there!”

Even as Sergei chastised his teammate, he couldn’t help but laugh at Boris’s antics as he performed a dramatic balancing act on the back of a park bench. But if normally Sergei would have tried to keep his teammate’s raucous behavior in check, at this point in the night, there was no need for it. Most of the bars in the area had closed, and the park had cleared out of even the most zealous revelers, leaving the two men full reign of their new little kingdom. The few drinks that Sergei had had also helped with making him more relaxed about following social norms.

Although more often than not the Blitzkrieg Boys went out as a full team, tonight it was just Sergei and Boris. Yuriy never made his friends feel guilty about drinking even if he himself never drank (so long as they were being responsible) and happily tagged along for the company whenever they went out. However, notoriously loud bars with tons of drunk people were not his scene, and since Boris’s pick tonight was one such establishment, Yuriy decided to stay at home. Ivan, on the other hand, almost never passed up a chance to get a drink, even if he did limit himself to two max every single time without fail. Earlier in the day though he had finally gotten the robotic kit for which he had been waiting for a month, and since noon he had been holed up in his room for what would probably be the next three days. 

And that was how this Saturday, Boris and Sergei ended up running around, screaming, in a deserted park after a five pub-crawl at three in the morning.

Sergei, happily buzzed, jogged on the tiled alleyway, keeping up ahead of Boris as the other man jumped deftly from bench to trash can to recycling bin to the next bench. Sergei watched his teammate intently, marveling at Boris’s agility that persisted despite the man’s inebriated condition. Boris’s fur jacket was unzipped and fluttered behind him with each leap, the sculpted muscles on his torso accentuated by his form-fitting shirt.

Sergei was certainly allowing himself to stare much more than he normally did, and perhaps a little too much overall, but the alcohol brought down his guard and made him more reckless than usual. Generally, he was careful to hide his lingering glances and affections from the man of his dreams and everyone else around him. However, spending time alone with Boris, with his confident, silly, creative personality out in full force, was such a rare treat that Sergei planned to indulge and spoil himself with both the company and the beautiful sight.

“Look at me go!” Boris twirled as he continued his escapades.

“Borya, you never listen, do you? Come off of there before you get hurt.”

“Come _on_ , Seryi!” Boris turned to him as he stuck another landing, flashing his signature magnetic grin. “Stop being so _boring_. You gotta come up here too, you know!”

Sergei scoffed. “No thanks, I prefer to stay on solid ground.”

Boris gasped dramatically, his hand covering his mouth. “But... Seryi!”

“What is it?”

“The ground!” He pointed at the asphalt.

“What’s wrong with the ground?”

“It’s actually lava!”

For a second, Sergei just stared at Boris with wide eyes.

“Shit!” He finally yelled, hopping around as if on scalding rocks. Two long strides later, he was balancing on the bench arm opposite of Boris.

“Phew, that was a close one!” Sergei wiped imaginary sweat off his brow.

“Yeah, no kidding! Saved your life there.”

“So how do we get out of here now?”

The two men surveyed their surroundings.

“Hmm... Oh! That fountain over there.” Sergei pointed to their target some one hundred meters out behind Boris. “There is a series of cooling valves that we can activate to flood this plaza and cool the lava.”

“Great thinking, captain!” Boris saluted. “We’ll chill the lava and turn it all into a hard rock surface. But we can’t stay there too long.”

“What’s the next step?”

“Great question. You see, after we activate the valves, we will have three minutes to get to the next checkpoint, the statue of Pushkin way out there, before the lava melts again and we become trapped in this park.”

“Ah, but of course. And naturally, as we try to make it to the statue, we will have to make sure we dodge all of the traps that have been set up along the way by Nexus, the group of spy agents who have been trying to sabotage our mission.”

“Indeed. That’s going to be a challenging task.” Boris rubbed his chin, then grinned deviously. “Too bad that that’s not the most challenging part.”  
Sergei smirked. “My intel must be limited. What else is there?”

Boris took out his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket, waving it dramatically in front of Sergei.

“This right here is the whole collection from the Library of Lenin, including the classified communist archives, downloaded to this device. I am afraid that it and I are going to be the only ones getting out of here today.”

Sergei gasped loudly. “That means—“

“Yes, Sergei. _I_ am part of Nexus. And if you want to save the collection and escape here with your life, you are going to have to catch _me_ first.”

With that, Boris spun around one eighty degrees and bolted for the fountain.

Sergei lost no time in chasing after him.

With the ground off limits, the route that Boris charted over the bins, raised flower beds, and benches had no alternatives, and Sergei followed closely in the man’s footsteps. But although Sergei lost no ground in terms of general athletics, it was clear that he was no match for Boris’s speed.

_I always seem to be chasing after you, but I can’t ever quite catch up. I wonder if you would ever wait for me, if I told you?_

Sergei shook off his thoughts as he jumped to the next bench. It was the alcohol talking. He would never tell Boris. He would never dare risk their friendship like that.

“Come on, slowpoke, what’s taking you so long?” Boris taunted Sergei over his shoulder without breaking stride, a bench and a trash bin ahead of the other man.

“I’m closer than you think!”

“You’ll never catch up to me like tha—“

This time, Boris’s foot didn’t stick the landing. As he slipped off of the bench arm, he twisted in the air and managed to pivot on the other foot, but the momentum made any effort to regain balance futile. Boris sailed through the air, falling face first into the asphalt.

Sergei’s body moved on instinct. He leapt off the bench and sprinted, sliding in on the ground just in time for Boris to make contact with him rather than the hard alleyway. As Boris landed, Sergei wrapped his arms around him and broke the speed by rolling on the ground before coming to rest on his back, Boris lying on top of him.

For a few minutes, the two men just laid there, catching their breaths from the race and from the nearly avoided disaster. Sergei’s head was spinning. Gods, what would have happened if he hadn’t been fast enough? He could feel his hands, still wrapped around Boris, shaking and hoped that the other man didn’t notice.

When Boris still hadn’t moved after a while, Sergei started to get concerned.

“Hey, Borya?”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You saved me.”

Sergei ruffled Boris’s hair, the other man’s head resting on his chest. “I saved you twice.” Sergei laughed. “Now you can use my body to sail along this lava river all the way to the check point.”

Boris scoffed but didn’t say anything.

Another minute passed, or maybe several. Boris’s weight on top of Sergei was so comfortable, so warm, and somehow, even in their crazy stumble, they had managed to land in a way that their limbs and everything else just fit around each other. The park was quiet, the fall night unusually warm, and, as their breathing calmed and synced with each other, Sergei would have been perfectly content to drift off to sleep right there on the solid concrete. But he knew that this could not last. He savored the last few moments of their closeness, his fingers slowly running through soft tufts of grey hair.

“Hey, you wanna get up?” He didn’t really know why he posed it as a question, or why it was about what Boris might want to do. But strangely, Boris was taking his time to answer.

“No.”

“Hmm?” Sergei tilted up his head to get a look at the other man. Boris didn’t sound asleep, and his eyes were wide open as he studied some leaves on the ground. But he was probably tired and the drinking was finally catching up with him. “Yes, you do, Borya. Come on, let’s go.”

Sergei made an attempt to prop himself up on his arms, but Boris pushed him back down. They were back where they had started, Sergei’s arms now by his sides, Boris’s hands resting on his upper arms.

“I said, I don’t want to get up.”

“Borya, come on,” Sergei sighed. “Let’s get up, we gotta go home.”

Sergei said a quiet thanks as the other man finally acquiesced and moved off his chest. However, rather than getting up, Boris was now hovering over Sergei, pinning the other man down as his legs straddled him on either side of him.

The two men looked at each other in silence. Boris’s face was flushing something fierce. Sergei felt his own cheeks grow hot.

_He’s just drunk, this is probably just part of the game, don’t read into this—_

Still, the other man just stared at him, his brow knitted in concentration as some intense battle raged on inside him. In the small space between then, the air was hot and the tension palpable. This did not feel like any pretend play.

“Borya, what— what is it?” Sergei swallowed a lump in his throat as the butterflies in his stomach went berserk.

“I—“

“Yes?”

“I— don’t want to go home.”

“You don’t want to go home? Borya, then what are we gonna do? We can’t just sleep on the ground in the middle of the park.”

“If it was with you, I would sleep with you anywhere!”

As the words settled into the silence between them, Boris’s expression shifted to that of abject horror.

Sergei just stared at Boris in shock. _Did— did he just say what I think he said?_

“Borya... Wait, Borya!” Sergei called, but Boris was already scrambling off of Sergei, scuttling off backwards as he plumped himself on the ground, burying his hands in his face.

“Fuck,” was the muffled cry.

Sergei sat up. “Borya—“

“Fuck. Fuck.”

“Hey, can you look at me?”

“No, no, fuck, why am I so stupid!” Boris cried as he shook his head. He looked up from his hands, his expression panicked, his eyes shining as if he was about to start crying. “Seryi! You’ve gotta forget what I just said! Please!”

“Well, hold on now.” Sergei, still sitting, tried to move in closer, but Boris just edged away to keep the distance the same. Normally, the man would have given him that space. But, suddenly hopeful, Sergei was now desperate to bridge that chasm between them. “Can you tell me what you meant by that?”

“Seryi, please, it wasn’t anything important,” Boris shook his head.

“That’s horse shit, and we both know it. You wouldn’t be freaking out like this if it wasn’t important.”

“It was...” Boris paused, searching for the answer on the ground. “It was, you know... about... camping.” A fake, nervous laugh. “Yeah, you know, camping like we used to do over the summers. I just meant that we should, like, pitch a tent somewhere and go camping again, is all—”

Sergei hadn’t wasted the split moment of opportunity. In his panicked distraction, Boris hadn’t noticed the other man inch his way closer and closer to him. When Boris had finally looked up, they were barely half an arm’s length away from each other.

As the two men held each other’s gazes in silence, Sergei studied Boris’s face intently. His mussed grey hair, his blushing cheeks, his bright green eyes overflowing with all sorts of emotions. He could not remember ever seeing Boris so conflicted about something. The man was scared and nervous, but there was also something tender in the way that he was looking at Sergei.

“Borya. Please tell me what you really meant by that.”

Boris took a deep breath.

“Dammit. I guess it’s useless to pretend now. I... really like you, Seryi,” Boris spoke as he kept his gazed trained on a neutral piece of asphalt between them. “As in, more than— more than just friends. And I know that— that you probably think that it’s really weird and— and maybe even gross, but— you are just so kind and strong and smart and just really cool all around, and whenever I’m with you, I just— I just always feel comfortable and _safe_. It’s different than how I feel when I’m around Vanya or even Yura. Like, I would trust them with my life in a heartbeat. But even with them, eventually I get annoyed and fed up if I hang out with them too much. But that’s not the same way with you. I just never get tired of spending time with you. And— and sometimes— a lot of times, I just find myself wishing I could spend all of my time with you.”

Sergei listened, gobsmacked. Where was this confession coming from? Had he really managed to miss how his friend felt about him all this time? He had been so careful to keep his own feelings secret, he completely missed the cues that his affections were not one-sided.

“So, what you’re telling me is that... you like me?”

“Yes, I like you.”

“As... more than just a friend?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Boris huffed. He licked his dry lips. “Yes, this is how I feel and everything, but listen... the last thing I want is for my stupid feelings to cause problems between us. I don’t want to lose you as a friend—“

“You’re not going to lose me as a friend—“

“—so I would just much rather prefer—“

“—Borya, can you _listen_ —“

“—that you just forgot I ever said this—“

Boris stopped as Sergei cupped the man’s face with his hands and drew him in close, their noses barely a hand’s length apart.

“Borya.”

“...yes, Seryi?”

“Do you want to kiss me right now?”

“What— what the hell kind of sadistic question is that?!”

“Borya.”

Boris shut his eyes, gasping for a breath and slumping in Sergei’s hands, his expression pure anguish. “Yes. Goddammit, yes!”

Sergei, his heart racing in his chest, did not need further invitation. He closed the rest of the space between them and pressed their lips together for a kiss.

For a few moments, both of them were still. Then, tentatively, Sergei moved his lips. His nose brushed against Boris’s as his fingers twisted themselves in the man’s hair. Boris’s lips moved in response, playing off of Sergei’s movements. A trembling hand came up to stroke Sergei’s cheek.

After a few seconds, reluctantly, Sergei drew back. Boris opened his eyes, searching Sergei’s face from his lips up to his eyes.

“I... don’t get it...”

Sergei couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. “Boris, what don’t you get?”

“You kissed me?”

“Yes, I kissed you. Because I love you.”

Sergei couldn’t believe that he was actually speaking the words outloud, but he was so elated to finally be able to share his feelings.

“You’re— you’re kidding.”

“I am not. I love you, Borya.” Sergei stroked his thumb across Boris’s cheek.

Boris’s composure only lasted for another few seconds. Suddenly, he was sobbing uncontrollably, big tears spilling down his cheeks and onto Sergei’s hands. He launched himself at Sergei, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in the other man’s neck.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here.” Sergei wrapped his arms tightly around Boris. The warmth, the sensation of their chests flush up against each other, holding Boris and being held by Boris, Boris’s smell, so intense in this proximity. All of these things that had lingered at the edges of his fantasies but that he never allowed himself to dream about, now so tangible, so real. Sergei couldn’t hold back the tears either.

After some time, it was Boris who initiated the detangling of their bodies.

“Hey, man, what are you doing?” He wiped away a tear from Sergei’s face. “Aren’t you supposed to be the stoic one?”

“Well, right now, I’m definitely the emotional one.”

Boris carefully studied Sergei’s face, taking note of every single feature. Sergei just watched Boris’s eyes, addicted to the tender gaze as it lingered on his eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, his lips.

This time, Boris kissed Sergei, his lips moving more boldly than before. His hands too were more sure, as his fingers worked themselves through Sergei’s short hair and along the man’s neck and jawline. Boris’s tongue brushed lightly against the other man’s lips. Excitement bubbled inside Sergei.

Sergei didn’t know how long they sat there, in the middle of the wide alleyway of the park, kissing each other senseless, breaking apart only long enough to take deep ragged breaths before losing themselves again in the other person. But he didn’t care. He didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t want to wake up the next day and find out that it was all just a dream.

“Hey,” Boris spoke in-between short kisses.

“What is it?”

“I know you said... we should go home... but just for the record... it’s really hard to stop kissing you.”

“Well, also for the record... it’s really hard... to stop kissing you, too.”

Sergei caught a glimpse of a devilish smile on Boris’s lips before the man pulled him into another deep kiss. That disarming smile hit completely differently at this new angle, and Sergei knew that he would never get tired of it.

After another few minutes, the kisses petered out and Boris nuzzled his nose against Sergei’s, their foreheads pressed together.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sergei chuckled. “You know, good job, Agent Boris. Your mission to steal the Library of Lenin was even more successful than you bargained for.”

Boris laughed. “Well, some heist that was. Neither of us even made it to the first check point. Guess I didn’t get to steal the library after all.”

“Maybe so.” Sergei put some space between them so he could look right into Boris’s eyes. “But you certainly managed to steal my heart.”

Boris caught his breath, his eyes full of wonder, cheeks blushing.

Then, he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Seryi, that was so corny!” He couldn’t contain himself, collapsing in a fit in Sergei’s arms.

Sergei guffawed in tandem, in part at his own words, in part because Boris’s laughter was just too infectious.

“Okay, yeah, that was bad,” Sergei managed to say eventually. “But did you like that?”

As Boris sat up, he grinned, with that same beautiful smile that Sergei fell in love with years ago. “I did. So don’t stop, okay?”

Sergei smiled. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good. Alright now, come on!” Boris scrambled to get up and worked on pulling up Sergei after him. “Let’s get home before I change my mind and drag us both into the bushes.”

“Oh?” Sergei leaned into Boris’s space once he was up. “Is that the camping you were talking about earlier?”

“Mhmm, yeah, camping.” Boris postured. “Maybe we can start with indoor camping. In one of our bedrooms.”

“Great. I’ll pick the movie, you procure the snacks from the kitchen.”

“Excellent plan, captain! It’s a date then.”

Boris’s expression changed as he once again realized that he may have spoken a bit too soon. He looked at Sergei expectantly, gauging the man’s reaction.

Sergei rubbed his chin, considering the offer. He smiled at Boris.

“It’s a date then.”

Boris smiled back, and Sergei’s heart beat a little faster. He would make sure that the man in front of him never ran out of reasons to smile. Sergei gave Boris another quick kiss before putting his arm around the man’s shoulders. As the late Saturday night turned into early morning, the two men walked through the deserted park back home, their secret mission to turn their dreams into reality a resounding success.


End file.
